


hands in mine (you're on my mind)

by lucete



Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [4]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rain, seungwoo is a lil dumb but seungyoun definitely makes him dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucete/pseuds/lucete
Summary: Seungyoun might not have an umbrella to protect him from the rain, but he does have a Seungwoo and that’s all he needs.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899343
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	hands in mine (you're on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> oh ryeonseung how i miss u

There’s a sea of umbrellas slowly trickling down the streets of Shinjuku, an amalgamation of burnt out office workers, giggling high school students and late night roamers flooding the paths in their rush to hurry home.

Seungyoun can’t help but feel slightly mocked, umbrellaless and taking refuge under the roof of a FamilyMart; all other umbrellas sold out as per usual on rainy Tokyo evenings.

He eyes the downpour and debates the pros and cons of running to the metro in the rain (pros: he’ll get home; cons: he’ll be drenched, he could get sick, could slip and die — the list goes on.)

Right when he decides to _fuck it, just run_ someone steps next to him, closed umbrella in hand like a knight with a sheathed sword. He points the umbrella at Seungyoun.

“Surely you weren’t thinking of running out in this awful weather, were you?” the man stares him down with a small smirk. “You could get sick, my dear.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes and shoves him lightly. “Shut up,” he laughs. “I thought you had work until late today?”

Seungwoo brushes his damp hair away from his face, revealing his smiling eyes. His cheeks are slightly flushed a pretty pink and Seungyoun thinks about how much he wants to lean in and kiss them.

So he does. It fills Seungyoun with a special kind of thrill knowing that he can do that now.

Seungwoo grins at him for that and then slings an arm around him, squeezing Seungyoun close to his body. He buries his face into the crook of Seungyoun’s neck and brushes his nose back and forth like he’s using it as a shovel. Seungyoun throws his head back with a snort and pulls away, unable to stop giggling. Seungwoo smiles lazily at him and presses his lips briefly to Seungyoun’s forehead, before pulling away with a self satisfied smirk.

 _Ah_. Seungyoun is definitely in deep.

He’s been with Seungwoo for three months now and yet every time he smiles at him his heart still stutters to the same offbeat rhythm it did when they first met almost a year ago. Both Korean international students studying in Tokyo for the year, stumbling into a tiny clubroom hoping to meet people they could speak in their native tongue with. They hit it off immediately with their similar taste in music and food cravings; Seungyoun thinks he was probably a little bit in love with him from the start. It’s impossible not to be at least a bit little in love with Seungwoo. He draws people in with his smile and keeps them hanging onto his words and Seungyoun sometimes can’t believe that Seungwoo was the one to confess first.

On another rainy day like this one, three odd months ago, Seungwoo pulled Seungyoun into a small alcove away from the pouring rain outside their dorm and said, “I don’t want to keep clinging on to _what ifs_ with you anymore.” He pressed his lips to Seungyoun’s and murmured, “I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Seungyoun swooned then and still swoons at the thought of that moment now, but it is funny to whisper those words into Seungwoo’s ear in the mornings when he’s half asleep and watch his face go pink before he buries it in his pillow with a whine. He’s as adorable as he is sexy, and Seungyoun thinks this unparalleled combination will be the death of him.

He thinks of that moment every time it rains, and today is no different.

Seungwoo twirls the umbrella around in his hand before he attempts to wrench it open.

 _Attempt_ being the key word.

In his hurry and excitement to get home, Seungwoo opened the umbrella a little too forcefully, causing the top half (the part that was supposed to actually protect them from rain shower) to go flying off the handle, invert itself, catch a gust of wind and gets whisked away into the streets — never to be seen again.

Seungwoo is left holding an umbrella handle with the metal rod still attached, like a low budget wizard in a school play. He gapes at the umbrella’s decimated remains for a few moments, then turns his gaze to Seungyoun, who probably looks equally as shocked. Seungwoo’s expression turns forlorn as he glances back at the unrelenting downpour.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Seungwoo sighs before pocketing the handle. “I was supposed to hold you close as we romantically ran home together in the rain.”

Seungyoun can’t help but laugh at Seungwoo’s disappointed pout. “We can still have our romantic run without the umbrella.”

“It’s not the _same_ ,” Seungwoo whines. “My right shoulder was supposed to get all wet while I let you have most of the umbrella space. My drama moment has been ruined.”

Seungyoun looks over Seungwoo with a thought. “Maybe not just yet. Take off your coat.”

Seungwoo quirks and eyebrow at him, but does as asked. Seungyoun takes the coat and drapes it over both their heads.

“Something tells me you don’t watch enough dramas if this move wasn’t obvious to you,” Seungyoun snickers.

Seungwoo scoffs, affronted. “Are you accusing me of not being romantic enough?”

“Nope,” Seungyoun flicks Seungwoo’s nose before hoisting the jacket slightly above their heads. “Just that you should join me for more drama nights in.”

Seungwoo shoots him a lazy half-smile that leaves Seungyoun feeling warm despite the night’s frigid air. “Deal.”

The pair eye the street in front of them, look at each other and nod, then run off, dodging people and puddles with varying levels of success. Seungyoun can’t stop laughing and Seungwoo can’t help but join in. The coat doesn’t do much in way of protecting them from the rain, and soon enough both it and the two of them are completely soaked through.

Seungyoun doesn’t mind too much. Having Seungwoo with him is enough to feel all the warmth he needs to get through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> why tokyo? why not! (nothing to do with the fact that the background image i found was from japan and i felt like i had to set it there to avoid feeling like a fraud 😅)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! please leave a kudos and a comment if you did 💛
> 
> i also completely forgot to put in my [twt](https://twitter.com/sacrifighting) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lucete) after reveals, but please swing by and say hey!!


End file.
